


i won't be afraid (i won't say goodbye)

by imnotacyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, SURPRISE ATTACK OF UNKNOWN GROUP YO, and feeling it, they are watching lucio's performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/pseuds/imnotacyborg
Summary: Don't interrupt the song if you don't know how to dance.





	

Junkrat was about to start jumping on his place. The music was just  _so good_ , making him feel a kind of energy he compared to when his bombs exploded just in the right second he planned. That feeling when his stomach was giving loops and his brain seemed to be deep in the clouds. Yeah, he loved that kind of feeling. And Lúcio had just the talent to make it happen with a single song. 

Roadhog was dancing too, he couldn't deny it if he tried. The slight shake of his head and the swing of his dangling feet clearly told all he wanted to do was get up and dance. But they were in a really high place. Getting up to dance wasn't exactly a safe option.

But when did they cared for safety?

They had a pretty good vision of Lúcio. He was behind that big table with all his equipament and holograms. Near his arm was a small green hologram of a frog with an headphone, shaking it's head and smiling to the rhythm of the music. Lúcio had dyed the tips of his hair with some kind of neon dye, making his dreads glow green and blue against the dark night surrounding the concert. The constant shaking of his head and his excited jumps with the crowd made Junkrat remember of fireflies in the night. 

The music began to get almost... stronger. Junkrat was seriously considering standing up just to dance. Roadhog was clearly ready to do just that, putting his feet back up and supporting his body with his arms behind his back. Junkrat giggled and joined him, ready for the climax of the song, his arms already shaking with energy. 

All in all, Junkrat felt happy. The night was beautiful, he was surrounded by loud music with his best friend and his boyfriend nearby. His brain was having an adrenalin rush and he couldn't keep his smile away from his face.

 

 

Until there was a loud noise he knew very well.

 

All the lights turned off, leaving only a few mobile phones lights blinking around. Junkrat could still see Lúcio's glowing hair, which helped keep him calm. Another loud blast, and Lúcio's holograms turned off, and instead his fans began screaming and trying to get out of the stadium, shoving and pulling. Junkrat hoped, for Lúcio's sake, there was someone helping them leave safely. 

Roadhog grunted and Junkrat nodded silently. They began jumping down to the lowest levels of the stadium, careful with the light equipament and the people still running around. Junkrat fell on the ground, not caring for the scraps on his arms. Roadhog took a look around, pulling Junkrat out of the way of a few teenager boys trying to find the exit. They briefly gave a startled look to Roadhog, who simply pointed towards the exit. Junkrat ignored their stuttering and tried to find the glowing colours again. 

Roadhog suddenly pulled Junkrat's shoulder, pointing to a far corner of the plataform. Junkrat saw the glowing colours, shaking and whipping around, as if Lúcio was desperately trying to get away from something. Junkrat growled, gave a brief nod to Roadhog and both began running in that direction, not taking their eyes of the green and blue.

Junkrat felt his chest get cold, his eyes getting wide. The glowing colours were dissapearing, being taken away by something,  _someone_ that was crazy enough to try to make Lúcio do something against his will. The closer Junkrat and Roadhog, the louder the screams of " _let me go!_ " and " _I won't tell anything! I'll punch you if you don't let me go!_ ". Junkrat heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, Lúcio cursing and, he wasn't sure, but there seemed to be faint sounds of gunshot in the back. 

Roadhog grumbled something Junkrat couldn't hear and shoot his hook in the direction of the glowing colours. There were a few startled cries, none of them from Lúcio to Junkrat's relief, and Roadhog pulled the chain back, bringing with it the small figure of Lúcio, covered in bruises and with a split bleeding lip, but alive.

Lúcio looked at them with wide eyes, his lips trying to open in a startled smile. Junkrat laughed, feeling his arms tremble again. Roadhog put the hook back, taking Lúcio in his arms and patting his back silently. Junkrat felt his chest get warm again, relief of having all his loved ones well making his shoulders sag.

His eyes went back to the two agents on the plataform, cursing and yelling at them, pointing their guns as if it were toys. Junkrat huffed and he could almost hear Roadhog roll his eyes.

There would be hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> idk dude i just wanted to write something for this ship. not my best thing, but still...  
> title from stand by me (the florence + the machine version coz I LOVE IT)


End file.
